the_useless_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
50 useless facts
Here are the useless facts that you are looking for! # Rubber bands last longer when refrigerated. # Peanuts are one of the ingredients of dynamite. # The national anthem of Greece has 158 verses. No one in Greece has memorized all 158 verses. # There are 293 ways to make change for a dollar. # The average secretary’s left hand does 56% of the typing. # A shark is the only fish that can blink with both eyes. # There are more chickens than people in the world (at least before that chicken-flu thing). # Two-thirds of the world’s eggplant is grown in New Jersey. # The longest one-syllable word in the English language is “screeched.” # All of the clocks in the movie Pulp Fiction are stuck on 4:20. # No word in the English language rhymes with month, orange, silver or purple. # “Dreamt” is the only English word that ends in the letters “mt”. # All 50 states are listed across the top of the Lincoln Memorial on the back of the $5 bill. # Almonds are members of the peach family. # Winston Churchill was born in a ladies’ room during a dance. # Maine is the only state whose name is just one syllable. # There are only four words in the English language which end in “dous”: tremendous, horrendous, stupendous, and hazardous. # Los Angeles’s full name is “El Pueblo de Nuestra Senora la Reina de los Angeles de Porciuncula”. And can be abbreviated to 3.63% of its size, “L.A.” # A cat has 32 muscles in each ear. # An ostrich’s eye is bigger than it’s brain. # Tigers have striped skin, not just striped fur. # In most advertisements, including newspapers, the time displayed on a watch is 10:10. # Al Capone’s business card said he was a used furniture dealer. # The only real person to be a Pez head was Betsy Ross. # When the University of Nebraska Cornhuskers plays football at home, the stadium becomes the state’s third largest city. # The characters Bert and Ernie on Sesame Street were named after Bert the cop and Ernie the taxi driver in Frank Capra’s “Its A Wonderful Life” # A dragonfly has a lifespan of 24 hours. # A goldfish has a memory span of three seconds. # A dime has 118 ridges around the edge. # On an American one-dollar bill, there is an owl in the upper left-hand corner of the “1” encased in the “shield” and a spider hidden in the front upper right-hand corner. # It’s impossible to sneeze with your eyes open. # The giant squid has the largest eyes in the world. # Who’s that playing the piano on the “Mad About You” theme? Paul Reiser himself. # The male gypsy moth can “smell” the virgin female gypsy moth from 1.8 miles away (pretty good trick). # In England, the Speaker of the House is not allowed to speak. # The name for Oz in the “Wizard of Oz” was thought up when the creator, Frank Baum, looked at his filing cabinet and saw A-N, and O-Z, hence “Oz.” # The microwave was invented after a researcher walked by a radar tube and a chocolate bar melted in his pocket. # Mr. Rogers is an ordained minister. # John Lennon’s first girlfriend was named Thelma Pickles. # The average person falls asleep in seven minutes. # There are 336 dimples on a regulation golf ball. # “Stewardesses” is the longest word that is typed with only the left hand. # The “pound” key on your keyboard (#) is called an octotroph. # The only domestic animal not mentioned in the Bible is the cat. # The “dot” over the letter “i” is called a tittle. # Table tennis balls have been known to travel off the paddle at speeds up to 160 km/hr. # Pepsi originally contained pepsin, thus the name. # The original story from “Tales of 1001 Arabian Nights” begins, “Aladdin was a little Chinese boy.” # Nutmeg is extremely poisonous if injected intravenously. # Honey is the only natural food that is made without destroying any kind of life. What about milk you say? A cow has to eat grass to produce milk and grass are living. # Hawaiian alphabet only has 12 letters: A, E, I, O, U, H, K, L, M, N, P, W Here are 51 more facts just cause # Honey is the only food that does not spoil. # And one single teaspoon of honey represents the life work of 12 bees. # Flamingos only can eat with their heads upside down. # Lighter was invented ten years before the match was. # It’s physically impossible for a pig to look up at the sky. # The first internet domain name to ever be registered is Symbolics.com on March 15th, 1985. # Humans are born with 350 bones in their body, but when reaching adulthood, we only 260. # There are 150 verses in Greek national anthem which making it the longest national anthem in the world. # This is impossible to tickle yourself. # A typical pencil can draw a line that is 35 miles long. # Astronauts get taller in space due to the lack of gravity. # The total surface area of human lungs is 750 square feet. That’s roughly the same area as on-side of a tennis court. # Mosquitos have contributed to more deaths than any animals on earth. # An octopus has 3 hearts, 9 brains & blue blood. # The hair on a polar bear is actually not white but clear. They appear white because it reflects light. # A chameleon can move its eyes in two different directions at the same time. # Buttermilk does not contain any butter and actually low in fat. # A giraffe can go longer without water than a camel can. # Australia has the biggest camel population in the world. # Snails can sleep up to 3 years. # Methane gases produced by cow products as much pollution as cars do. # The majority of the duct in your house is made up from your own dead skin. # Most lipstick contains fish scales. # Most ice-cream contains pig skins (Gelatin). # The Philippine island of Luzon contains a lake that contains an island that contains a lake that contains another island. # Hudson Bay Area in Canada had less gravity than rest of the world and scientists do not know why. # Only one to two percent of the entire world population are natural redheads. # Sloppy handwriting has doctors kills more than 7,000 people and injures more than 1.5million people annually due to getting the wrong medication. # Putting sugar on a wound or cut will greatly reduce pain and shorten healing process. # Real diamonds do not show up in X-ray. # Due to extreme pressure and weather conditions, it literally rains diamonds on Neptune and Uranus. # There are 7 different kinds of twins: Identical, Fraternal, Half-Identical, Mirror Image Twins, Mixed Chromosome Twins, Superfecundation and Superfetation. # Before the 17th century, carrots were actually purple. They didn’t get their orange color until mutation occupied. # If the sun is scaled down to the size of a white blood cell, the Milky Way would be equal the size of the United States. # A grammatical pedantry syndrome is a form of OCD in which suffers feel the need to correct every grammatical error that they see. # Scorpions can hold their breath underwater for up to 6 days. # In zero gravity, a candle’s flame is round and blue. # Only 8 percent of the world’s money exists in physical form, the rest is in computers. # Crows are able to recognize human faces and even hold grudges against ones that they don’t like. # Your cellphone carries up to ten times more bacteria than a toilet seat. # Humans and bananas share about 50 percent of the same DNA. # Humans have fewer chromosomes than a potato. # An American Pharmacist named John Pemberton invented Coca-Cola who advertises it as a nerve tonic for curing headaches and fatigue. # Statistically, you are more likely to die on the way to buy a lottery ticket than you are to win the lottery itself. # The word checkmate comes from the Arabic شاه مات (šāh māt) which means “the king is dead.” # Hot water turns to ice faster than cool water. This is known as the Mpemba effect. # Apollo 7 Mission was the first “astronaut ice cream” flew in space. However, it was so unpopular among astronauts and was retired from the menu after only one trip into space. # Apollo 8 astronauts were the first to celebrate Christmas in space. # IV Is The Roman Numeral designation for 4 everywhere. However, on the clock face, 4 is displayed as “IIII”. # The Apple Macintosh had the signatures Of its design team engraved inside its case. # Japan has the most vending machines per capita, a staggering 1:23. # i lied about there being only 51 more facts. # also the next fact lies # the previous fact is telling the truth Category:Useless